1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described generally relate to reducing vortex induced vibrations. More particularly, embodiments described relate to apparatus and methods for reducing vortex induced vibrations on submerged marine elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marine elements, such as submerged pipelines, risers, tendons, and other structural components, are subject to vibrations caused by the periodic shedding of eddies resulting from fluid flow. These vibrations place stress on the submerged structures and reduce their fatigue lives. To reduce the effects of the vortex induced vibrations, vortex induced vibration inhibitors (VIVIs), such as fairings and strakes, are often placed on vibration sensitive marine elements. Fairings are generally more efficient in reducing drag and vortex induced vibrations. However, fairings can be difficult to secure on existing marine elements, especially underwater.
There is a need, therefore, for a new apparatus and method for securing fairings on submerged marine elements.